


Blinding

by satyrgod



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rare Pair, bear with me its good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satyrgod/pseuds/satyrgod
Summary: Being smiled at by Chiaki has the same intensity of standing in direct sunlight.
Rei can’t say he minds.





	

Rei wasn’t entirely sure when this all began, but he’d begun to notice Chiaki Morisawa was hanging around him a lot, recently.

It’s not to say he minded, he oftentimes enjoyed their chats, even if sometimes he wasn’t entirely sure what the other was going on about. Rei assumed this must be how other people feel when they conversate with himself…

Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but feel as if they’re somewhat of an odd pair. Chiaki possessed enough optimism and raw energy that he could be compared to the sun himself, and Rei, the vampire that he is, couldn’t understand what a person like that wanted from him.

“Chiaki-kun,” he said suddenly, interrupting Chiaki’s excited retelling of some silly little show he was watching. “Bear with me here, I’ve suddenly become concerned about something.” Chiaki’s eyebrows furrow, and he immediately gives Rei his full attention.

“Sakuma, if something is ever bothering you, do not hesitate to tell me about it. As a hero, as your friend, I would be happy to help you!” Chiaki says, punctuated with a pose at the end, though he’s sitting down. Rei couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous the other is before continuing.

“Mm, no, no, I don’t think it’s anything that serious, Chiaki-kun. I’ve just been wondering…” He trails off here, mostly for dramatic effect, because he knows these sorts of things rile Chiaki up.

Chiaki leans in, as if getting closer would make Rei speak any sooner.

“It’s beyond me why you would come spend time with me so much. A hero such as yourself doesn’t belong amongst us creatures who thrive in the darkness…”

Chiaki just blinks at him, leaning back in his chair.

“Well, it’s not like everyone who uses darkness as a weapon is a villain. There are plenty of dark mages who are allied with the side of good! And, on a more specific note, I’ve read plenty of things where the vampires are actually the heroes! Protecting their loved ones under the guise of night….” Chiaki’s eyes light up the more he talks about this, and his hand gestures get increasingly more animated. Rei smiles, putting his elbow on the table and leaning his chin on his hands.

Chiaki is cute when he gets excited like this.

“Ah, I’m getting off topic, aren’t I?” He shoots Rei an apologetic smile, collecting himself. “Just do me a favor and don’t sell yourself short, Sakuma.”

Rei takes a second to respond. Given Chiaki’s rather black and white views on good and evil, he was certain he’d be placed into the “evil” category without a doubt. But if he’s not evil, that means he must be...

“Do you think of me as a hero, Chiaki-kun?”

“Of course!” Chiaki responds immediately after Rei asks, not stopping for a second to think. “You were the one who mentored Trickstar, after all. This school would never have come this far without you.” A blinding grin crosses his face, and, a look of genuine surprise crosses Rei’s, before he brings up a hand to cover the lower half of his face.

He never expected this kind of acknowledgement. It was his intent to have Trickstar entirely take the spotlight, and for him to continue on doing his own thing as normal.

To be truthful, he had no idea anyone aside from Trickstar even really cared that he had helped.

Being so genuinely praised… He couldn’t help but feel touched. He can’t remember the last time someone had made him feel like this.

To cover up this genuine display of emotion, he lets out a low laugh, looking into Chiaki’s eyes, at that blinding smile of his.

Being smiled at by Chiaki has the same intensity of standing in direct sunlight.

Rei can’t say he minds.

**Author's Note:**

> ok listen. i just want rei to be with someone who will love and support him and genuinely praise him like chiaki will HE DESERVES SOMEONE THAT WILL TREAT HIM LIKE... A PERSON AND NOT JUST. a figure shrouded in mystery
> 
> as always THANK YOU KYE for making sure my fics read well and THANK YOU YUU for letting me harass you about my rare pairs and responding in kind


End file.
